The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Exochorda, botanically known as Exochorda, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Blizzard’. This new pearlbush shrub was developed through a breeding program in Mills River, N.C. ‘Blizzard’ is an F2 hybrid between the unnamed female parent, Exochorda serratifolia NCSU 2000-088 (unpatented) and the male parent, Exochorda×macrantha (racemosa×korolkowii) ‘The Bride’ NCSU 1999-188 (unpatented). The first asexual propagation of ‘Blizzard’ was carried out in the summer of 2003 by rooting stem cuttings in Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in North Carolina over a 7 year period.
‘Blizzard’ roots readily from softwood cuttings from juvenile plants treated with a basal dip of 5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘Blizzard’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Blizzard’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.